


Glenya Kisses 3

by All_The_Monsters



Series: Glenya Kisses [3]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Still/The Neva Flows Reprise, angsty (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: "Kisses on the forehead to make the person feel better."





	Glenya Kisses 3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit longer than the rest, and it kind of just took off once I started writing it. Takes place during the Still/Neva Flows Reprise with an alternate ending.

"For the last time, who are you!" Gleb's voice  broke mid-way through the question, the arm extended with a gun in hand quivering. 

"I am," Anya shouted back, her voice holding more presence and power than either party had expected, "the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanof!" 

At this exclamation Gleb's entire facade slipped and his face became pained as he tried desperately to change the bitter truth. Stepping towards him Anya stopped suddenly in her tracks as Gleb looked back at her, his face an indifferent mask once more. 

"Be careful what a dream may bring," he seethed, pointing the gun at her heart once more, "a revolution is a simple thing!" 

Anya's breath caught at the single tear that slipped from his eyes, glisening in the light, and then Anya knew for certain what she'd known since he'd first pointed the fire arm at her. Gleb wouldn't kill her, he couldn't kill her.

Smiling softly she stepped forward towards the disheveled man in front of her. 

"Stay back-" Gleb's hand shook as he tried desperately to gather what was left of his resolve. 

Unswayed she continued her path towards him. Reaching up Anya took the barrel of the gun in her own hand and was unsurprised when it slipped easily from his hand. Casting the gun aside on a table in passing, Anya continued her advancement on Gleb. 

Reaching up, she placed a gloved hand on Gleb's cheek watching all resolution he had left slip away with one action. 

"Anya, I-" His eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

"I know. I forgive you." She spoke quietly. 

"I could never hurt you, Anya." Gleb said, adverting his eyes, trying to find anywhere else to look besides those endless blue pools.

"I know, Gleb." Anya repeated once more, placing her other hand on the other side of his face. "Look at me, please." Looking up ashamedly he met her gaze. 

"Do you remember, Gleb? That night on the bridge?" Anya asked, speaking once more before he could answer. "Do you remember what you told me?" 

Swallowing roughly Gleb nodded, and Anya took that as her que to continue. "That's how I know, Gleb. That's how I know you wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me, not even yourself."

Using her thumbs Anya wiped away the stray tears that had escaped Gleb's eyes. Reaching up tentatively Gleb brought his hands up to rest upon her own and Anya felt her heart break a little at the quiver of his jaw. Using his hands Gleb slid his hands down past Anya's wrists and elbows and over her shoulders to rest of either side of her face, mirroring her own stance. 

"Then you must know I meat it, what I said." He whispered. 

"I do." Anya confirmed. 

"Did you? Mean it, what you said." He asked quietly. 

"Yes." Anya smiled softly once more. 

Gleb stared at her in aw before pulling her forward and pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Anya responded by sliding her hands around his neck to pull him closer. Gleb broke away from the kiss with a sob. Anya caught him as his legs gave out, collapsing to the ground with him in her arms. 

Shushing him Anya pulled his hand away from his face and guiding him into her embrace. Turning Gleb buried his head in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her. 

"I'm so so so sorry. How could you ever forgive me?" He sobbed. "I pointed a gun at you! I almost killed you." 

"But you didn't." Anya spoke evenly. 

"I could've..." Gleb whispered. 

"Shhhhhh." Anya hush him, stroking his hair and planting a kiss on his  temple. 

Pulling away slightly and still clutching her arms slightly, Gleb nodded softly, catching his breath. 

Looking up he placed a hand on her cheek once more. "You are to kind, you're highness." 

Anya watched with baited breath as Gleb's hand slipped from her cheek and he rose back to his full height. Standing quickly she followed him with her gaze, waiting to see what he'd do next. She watched as he to the gun from the table and placed it away in some hidden holster beneath his suit jacket. As he turned and made his way towards to the door Anya spoke up.

"Where will you go?" 

"Russia, I should think." Gleb said solemly.

"But they'll kill you." Anya said. 

"I know. But there is no where else. I have two loves, Anya, Russia, and yourself. I'd die for my country." Glen spoke.

"Yes, but would you live for me?" Anya questioned.

Turning Gleb looked at her and studied her for a long moment before speaking. "If you wished it of me." 

"I do." Anya said without hesitation. "Come with me. I haven't claimed the title of Grand Duchess. We could go anywhere Gleb." During her speech Anya had moved closer and was grasping the lapels of his jacket. "Just you and I agaisnt the world, an adventure of our own." 

Smiling Gleb reached up and pushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of her updue. "I'd like that." 

"Meet me at the train station in an hour." Anya said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Where shall we go?" Gleb asked as Anya turned to presumably pack. 

"Anywhere! As long as you're with me, I don't care." Anya pronounced. 

Catching her hand Gleb smiled at her. He held onto her hand as long as he could, until the space between them grew to wide as they parted.  

"Wait for me, Gleb." Anya smiled. 

"You know I will." Gleb replied as he slipped out the door and to the train station to purchase their tickets. 

Turning Anya began to quickly pack her things. After changing and penning a letter to her grandmother Anya picked up her suit case and made her way after Gleb, excitedly anticipating the new life that awaited her with Gleb. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below :)


End file.
